


Kismet

by scrapbullet



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Drabble!War, Gen, Implied Child Abuse, confusedpapa!Erik, de-aged!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Erik has no idea how it happened.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>(A series of connected drabbles, dealing with a de-aged!Charles. May contain triggery content.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kismet

The thing is, Erik has no idea how it happened. One minute Charles is attempting to persuade the young lady - using the term lightly, of course, the whelp probably hasn't had a proper meal in weeks let alone the capacity for _manners_ \- and he next, well, the next minute there's a decidedly befuddled toddler sitting nude in a pile of clothes, picking curiously at a knitted cardigan. 

The girl, of course, is no help whatsoever. 

"Da?" 

A dull throb behind his eyes signifies the beginning of a headache. Rubbing his temples Erik tries to keep his cool whilst the mutant babbles about _accidents_ and _time displacement_ and _longevity_ \- Charles tottering to his feet, stuffing his fingers in his mouth in leiu of a pacifier and thus dribbling drool down in his chin in a steady stream - until _honestly_ , even Charles is getting a little bit upset at such blatant hysteria and Erik has to do _something_.

"It's fine, really!" She says. "He'll turn back in a few hours, wait, or is it days? I'm not sure-"

Shoving as much of Charles' shirt into her mouth as he possibly can probably isn't the way to go about it, but even Erik wont go so far as to carry out grievous bodily harm in front of a _child_ , least of all Charles bloody Xavier.

"Da!"

Erik grimaces. Charles tugs at his pant leg with a sticky hand, and really, how on earth did he manage to get so dirty so damn quickly? rubbing at his eyes with another; exhausted. Without another thought Erik hefts Charles into his arms, wrapping him up in the large cardigan, somewhat speechless when the child only cuddles closer. "Da," he says again, sleep-soft, no doubt soothed by the beat of Erik's heart.

He's quite a genial child, even if he insists on calling Erik _that_.

The mutant yells something unintelligible through the makeshift gag, glaring at him crossly. She hasn't cottoned on to the fact that if she _damn well pulled it out herself_ she'd have no trouble giving him a tongue lashing.

Not very bright, then.

"Oh do shut up. The baby's sleeping."


	2. Supposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Makes you wonder what happened to him to make him act so _starved-"_

Charles will only allow Raven to shower him with kisses when she's blue. It's a step in the right direction, as far as Erik is concerned, and on the one occasion where Raven had flickered to caucasian and blonde, Charles had responded by wailing in outright displeasure.

He still likes Erik best, though.

"You're pretty good with kids," Hank observes. Charles is sitting in Raven's lap, the make-shift playroom strewn with various toys and books, the likes of which are probably old enough to be precious antiques. The abacus is what holds his attention, however, his chubby fingers pushing one brightly coloured bead across with an unintelligible burble of appreciation, before repeating the process, utterly enamoured.

Erik merely shrugs. Some things just come naturally.

"Makes you wonder, though," Sean adds, and he's looking at Charles with something in his eyes that Erik doesn't quite like. 

"Hm?" Hank perks up.

"Makes you wonder what happened to him to make him act so _starved_ -"

"You never struck me as a gossip, Sean," Erik interjects, and his jaw tightens. He doesn't want to think about it, about possibilities, not when this Charles is young and affectionate and innocent, when he crawls into Erik's bed at night because he can't sleep, eyes damp and blood-shot. Erik doesn't want to think about it at all, and when Charles looks up finally from a new game Erik meets him half way, arms tight in an embrace.

Not Charles.


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Raven and Erik deal with the aftermath of a nightmare.

The next morning Alex is a vision of grim determination. The heavy shadows beneath his eyes is evidence of his lack of sleep, steaming coffee cup clutched between both hands whilst Raven wanders listlessly around the kitchen, naked and blue but absolutely exhausted, pouring cereal into a bowl with all the enthusiasm of a zombie.

"Did he ever-?"

"No," Raven mutters. "I didn't know. I didn't-"

Her voice cracks. Clearing her throat she pours milk over her cornflakes to mask the well of tears in her eyes. "I don't remember him well; Charles, well, Charles protected me from a lot of things. I never knew how much, until now."

"He's gone, right? He can't hurt him anymore."

Raven shakes her head ruefully. "Do you know what the funny thing is? Kurt Marko died saving us. After all he did to Charles, he-"

The sound of joyous laughter interrupts her, as Erik enters the kitchen with Charles perched on his shoulders. Alex makes an effort to brighten, draining the last of his coffee in one mouthful before he reaches up to ruffle Charles' hair. "Mornin' squirt."

Charles grins, hands gripping Erik's hands tightly, lest he fall. "'Lex!" he exclaims, teetering precariously.

"Careful there," Erik murmurs. He looks as tired as Raven and Alex, but always has a smile for Charles; swinging him down from his shoulders and into the high chair. "So, who wants pancakes?"

Charles says something intelligible that trails off into a giggle when Raven kisses his cheek. 

_Later_ , Erik's eyes say. For now, there's breakfast to be made.


End file.
